Video content, such as television (TV) programs, often includes breaks within the video content, such as commercials. Cutting straight from the TV program to a commercial may be abrupt and not desirable. To transition to the breaks, different techniques may be used. For example, to provide a smooth transition, TV programs often include black or white frames to separate the commercials from the television content. Additionally, black or white frames may also be used to separate different commercials.
Certain services may leverage the use of black or white frames to perform a number of tasks. For example, the black or white frames may be used to determine commercial boundaries. Once the commercial boundaries are determined, the service may then perform some action, such as replacing the commercial.